A Maximum Ride fic
by nicmirusaki2
Summary: my friend Vortex asked me to write this so there you go! ITEX, running away from erasers, saving the world and trying to survive as endangered genetically altered kids! That's our life in a nutshell and everything else about it can be found in this fic
1. Chapter 1:Intro

"**A Maximum Ride Fanfic!"**

**Ep.1: Intro  
**(Cloe's P.O.V.)

Don't you dare put down this fic! Yours and our lives depend on it! Have you ever heard of rumors of mutant kids or weird human-like beings most with wings?! How about seeing or reading of big buildings in the western world known as ITEX with NO ENTRY signs? Well that's where we came from; me, my big bro, big sis, and the rest of the gang (max, the flock, and a bunch of other genetically altered kids). The Name's Cloe, Cloe Jaffords to be exact & this is not made up! We are genetically altered kids, I for one am half dove and half human or somewhere along there, my sis is half vampire and my bro? He's half angel. The rest are of different species but we all have one thing in common we're all partly human. Worse, were being chased down by wolf-like beings known as Erasers and ITEX minions (such as whitecoats) plus we've got to save the world! But from what? Survival is hard enough but at the same time trying to find answers and go with the crowd (making sure our wings, etc. aren't noticed) is harder! Each of us came from different ITEX buildings all over the world (some the same); most of us escaped and found others like us or and joined "the flock" (Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, & Angel) Well it's been 2 years since me, my sis, and bro met oh and of course my other sis Pulse too. We're not real brothers and sisters we're not even related but our relationship is somewhat like it. Pulse like my brother is half angel; she's the one who brought together or at least my bro and other sis (Nic) that is. We've been living with the flock and a bunch of other genetically altered kids all of us under one roof. Cramped? Well not really, for the past few months we've found this big abandoned mansion-like villa it's 50yrs. old and pretty much run-down but all in all a nice livable place, well at least for us anyways.


	2. Chapter 2: Eraser Trouble! Disperse!

**Ep.2: Eraser trouble! Disperse!**

(Cloe's POV)

The sun's rays dawn down on my bedroom window awakening me to another new day. "Good Morning!" I yawned, stretching and getting up from bed. I did my early stretches, this I do everyday, well…everyday since we got a place. Opening my window to take a dip of the morning breeze, I extended my wings, flapped them, and then through the window I went! Flew circles around the whole villa, and then landed once again in my room. After shutting the window, I quickly got ready and left, heading for the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning!" greeted a yawning Max seated on the table, "Iggy just cooked some scrambled eggs." "Great I'll have one!" called a hungry Gasman running through the kitchen door. Iggy slapped a couple onto a plate and swung it straight to the middle of the table. Gasman took the plate and just cut a big piece when we heard a…scream!

Max quickly scrambled off her chair and ran towards the sound with everyone following. "Not while I'm eating!" wailed the Gasman as he brought his plate, bit the egg, and followed. The scream came from one of the doors on the second floor most probably the one of the ones near the stairs. Up we went and soon we heard a 'PANG!' as if a fight was occurring.

Max rammed the door open revealing girl in her PJs and a flock of winged erasers! 'BANG!' shot a bullet from behind me killing one of the erasers. "Headshot!" said a dark green haired teen. "Sis!" I shouted. Excited I gave her a quick hug before going into attack mode. My "sis", Nic, fired at 5 more erasers before reloading, and now she equipped 2 revolvers into her hands and fired once again. Dropping the plate, Gasman flew, and slammed 4 erasers out of balance, pushing one out the window.

"Whow! There's like a thousand of them outside!" he exclaimed as he dodged an attacking eraser. Iggy too lunged through knocking several erasers down and another two out the window, joining the Gasman. "Here!" he yelled as he threw a bomb at the flock of erasers "thought you might need some help." "Yea I do. A lot!" replied the Gasman. Nic fired 3 more cartridges killing all the erasers in the room, and then she took her machine gun, kept her revolvers, and zipped through the window shooting!

"Cloe get the others out of the house!" Nic called as she shot 70 erasers in less than a minute, killing more than half and injuring all. "Roger!" I replied as I dashed through all the doors knocking on each one and shouting "Erasers!" In less then ten minutes all of the kids got out of the house, ready for battle! A shuriken zipped past Nic straight at a lunging eraser, killing him, and plunging him down to the ground. "Headshot!" said a maroon haired teen. "Ark!" Pulse, a friend of mine, called, getting a glimpse of him before slashing an eraser hard with her claws. "What took you hun?" Nic turned and asked. "Got a little eraser trouble down the road" he replied pointing behind him. "There's like a thousand more coming." "What?!" shouted Max. "Bombs away!" Iggy and Gasman called throwing 2 bombs at the remaining flock of erasers, leaving only 300 at flight left, injured. Max was fighting 4 erasers at once, when Fang swooped down from above relieving her of two. "Hey guys they're coming!" yelled a hawk-eyed kid "and looks like they brought reinforcements!" "There's too many of them! Disperse!"


End file.
